One Night
by granger2malfoy
Summary: It’s Hermione’s birthday and she gets a chance for passion just for one


**Title: One Night (1/1)**

**Author**: granger2malfoy

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Sirius/Hermione

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own this computer... but I want Sirius for a Christmas gift, bow not necessary. ;) Oh, no I don't own Boyz II Men, either.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to one of my greatest friends, Texy. **Happy Birthday** and you'll always be twenty-five to me. ;) No, this is not the fic we IM about but something that was birthday appropriate. The lyrics are from Boyz II Men's song –I'll Make Love to You. Big cheer my first completed Sirius/Hermione fic and it's R rated too! Also huge thanks to my emergency-beta, fiona. hugs

Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and she gets a chance for passion just for one night.

"Oh, thanks for dropping these files off for me, Sirius. I wasn't planning on working on them till Monday. But if I feel the need to study the history of the Propase Curse, then I'll be all set," Hermione joked at she cleared a space on her desk in her living room for the stack of files that her co-worker, Sirius Black, brought over.

He dropped the papers with a thud, stood up and stretched his back because he had carried that heavy load of work for the past half-hour and it felt a little stiff. They had been working with each other as Unspeakables for the past two years and had become fast friends. Their differences balanced each other perfectly as they were equally match intelligently.

It was Friday afternoon and he was told to drop by the information by Harry as he was walking out the door to start an early weekend. The 'Golden Trio' had saved the world from Voldemort in the middle of their seventh year and this particular member saved his life a year later.

Hermione Granger was the only person to ever go straight from the Hogwarts Express to a high position among the Unspeakables at the Ministry. During her 'down' time, she started researching the veil Sirius had fallen through and discovered a way to reverse the effects. When his body was basically spat out of the veil, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed by his side for an entire year till he was back to his normal self. Well, at least as normal after that as he could've been, Sirius spent three years basically floating in nothingness but it was not as bad as his time in Azkaban.

Once back on his feet, Sirius got his life together and wanted a fresh start on life but all the while felt a pull to his godson's best friend, Hermione Granger, his savior. Of course, she didn't want thanks or praise, she was just happy to have him back among the living. After settling into a small house near Hogsmeade, Sirius wanted to be close to Harry, who was now in a laughable apprenticeship for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but also coaching the Quidditch teams.

Back to the present, Sirius shook away his thoughts and spoke, "And here I thought it was an unwritten rule for Hermione Granger to work at home every weekend."

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Hermione was twenty-one and very pretty even if she didn't believe it herself. Decked out in a comfortable pair of red sweatpants and gray tee shirt, she pulled her thick brown mane into a ponytail as she scanned over the cover of the first manila folder. "True, today is my birthday. So, I am giving myself the weekend off."

Even as she said this, the first case on top of the file seemed to beckon her attention. Sirius was surprised because neither Harry nor Ron had mentioned that today was her birthday. Of course, they were so busy dating the Patil twins that they had been ignoring her recently. But Sirius was always there for her and made her have fun at least once a week, even if it was against her will. Yet, she always enjoyed their time together and thanked him afterwards.

"I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy birthday! So, what are your plans tonight? Some strapping young buck going to take you out on the town tonight?" Sirius asked as he leaned against her desk blocking the work he had just brought her.

Hermione bit at her bottom lip as she tried to avoid staring at his sexy body. He loved wearing those tight black Muggle jeans and his wide variety of colored dress shirt. Sirius never wore a tie like the rest in the Ministry but he always look incredible in those buttoned down shirts with the first two buttons undone. As Ginny had once confessed to her, he was totally 'Drool-worthy' and Hermione had admitted she was completely right.

"No. No plans and no date."

He looked very surprised at her answer because he had always figured she was seeing someone but just didn't want to discuss that part of her private life with him. Sirius had always guessed that the pretty bookworm always went out on Saturday nights but just didn't brag about it like the boys did. The fact that she hadn't and probably never did bothered him greatly and he couldn't comprehend why.

Her voice brought him out of his confused thoughts. "Its not like I don't have my eyes on someone but he just doesn't see me like that. I guess just a little know-it-all girl."

"Then he is fool and you should not waste another thought on him, Hermione. You are a beautiful young witch, who happens to be brilliant under that lovely brown hair. Well, I promised Charlie that I'd meet him after work," he stated as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

-------

At five o'clock that night, Hermione pulled her refrigerator open to decide what to fix for dinner. The sound of an owl at her kitchen window caught her attention. She opened the window to allow the brown barn owl in; it had a tiny basket in its right claw and a letter in the other. After she untied both from the owl, she offered it a piece of bread as she pulled open the envelope. There was a small white card that read:

_Happy Birthday!_

_On your special day, you should not be cooking yourself dinner._

_Enjoy,_

_Your friend and secret admirer_

Hermione placed both pieces of paper on her table as she took her wand to enlarge to basket to its original size. As she opened the basket, she deeply inhaled the delicious smell of Italian cooking, which was her favorite. After the basket was emptied, a bottle of wine, small bowl of a fresh salad, small bag of garlic bread, and a plate of fettuccini alfredo now sat on her table.

She dished herself up her meal and took it to her couch to eat. With some soft tunes coming from the radio, the dinner was relaxing and as she ate she tried to figure out who had remembered her birthday and sent her the food. Quickly she eliminated Sirius because he was nice and all but that was beyond anything he'd ever done to show he even gave her a second thought. Both Ron and Harry were also shot down because they were taking their girlfriends to some concert later that night. The rest of the Weasleys were also cut from the list because it was Bill's promotion celebration dinner that Ron had some how got out of. Molly was having fits cooking for all the people that were coming over at six.

Yes, she did have other friends among the Unspeakables; such as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Adrian Pucey. But none of the guys would ever do anything that sweet for her; Slytherins simply didn't think nice thoughts about Gryffindor co-workers. Plus, she had a sneaky suspicion that they were all lovers. Not that the sight of those three studs naked didn't please her, but never would they give her anything more that their respect and she had to fight to even get that.

Somewhere deep within her, Hermione wished it was from Sirius but to him she was just his godson's best friend and a co-worker. Nothing more. But to her he had invaded her dreams every night for the past three years since he came back. Just as she banished the dirty dishes from her sight another owl tapped but this time at her living room window.

After she took the two small boxes and card for the small owl, Hermione pulled out the card as she sat on the couch next to new presents. This card read:

_I hope you liked the dinner I fixed. I am a good cook, if I say so myself. _

_Now, all women need to feel pampered. Take both boxes to your bedroom and open them there._

_And enjoy._

_Your secret admirer, who is great in the kitchen as well as other rooms in the house_

Not wasting a moment, she grabbed the wrapped presents and dashed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. After she enlarged them, she opened the smaller of the two packages and saw it was full of bath oils, lotions, soaps, bubbles, and small candles all in her favorite scent, Jasmine. Whoever was doing this had gotten both her favorite meal and favorite aroma right. The next box held a beautiful ivory colored silk robe and a huge soft ivory towel.

Hermione decided that a hot bath would be a prefect touch for the evening. The last time she took the time away from her work to do a nice long soak was at least last Christmas. With her new gifts in hand, she walked into her adjoining bath for a nice hour soak.

After she got out of the long hot bath, a short flowy black dress laid out on her bed with a pair of high heels. Next to the silky dress there was a single long stem-white rose with a note and bracelet of braided gold attached. This final note stated:

_If you'd like to be sweep off your feet for one night, put on the bracelet when you are ready._

_Don't think, Hermione. Just feel. Just for one night._

Hermione got dressed and used a hint of lipstick as she thought about what might happen. Once she was primped and pretty with her hair pulled up into a loose French twist, she once again picked up the rose and bracelet. Reading the bottom line, she agreed not to think and just feel. It was just for one night after all. The gold slipped over her wrist as she felt the Portkey activate and took her to the unknown destination.

The Portkey took her to a huge room that had a large marble fireplace, king-size cherry sleigh bed, and she stood in a large area of open space. Under her heels, the floor was a soft cherry wood that matched the rest of the bedroom furniture. The room was a mixture of Muggle and wizardry by some the books on the bookshelves to the moving pictures of herself and her two best friends. Suddenly she realized there a music playing and she closed her eyes as she listened to the lyrics:

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her caught her attention. Sirius was leaning against the doorframe in maroon colored button down shirt and black slacks with no shoes on. He walked across the floor with a warm, sexy smile and as she was about to speak, he placed a single finger to her lips to stop her.

_Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask  
_

Sirius placed her hands around his neck and put his strong hands on her hips. They slow danced to the music and he leaned his head to hers. His hands moved up her back and back down to her arse to caress it.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to  
_

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to burn this moment into her memory. This was the best way to spend twenty-second birthday in the arms of Sirius Black, even if it was only for one night. She nuzzled up closer to him as he pulled her hips tighter against his.

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

Their bodies were pressed hard as Sirius controlled the movements of her hips to a sexy pace to match the tempo of the music. She pulled back a little to look up to his face and noticed his eyes were darkened with desire, which caused her insides to burn with want.

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do  
_

Hermione rose to her toes and kissed his lips ever so softly. Sirius ran one of hands up her right side as his tongue traced along her bottom lip. His hand began to caress her breast as he entered her mouth and memorized every part of it.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night_

As he made love to her mouth, Hermione silently wished that is would be more than just one night. A low moan came from the back of her throat as Sirius played and pinched her hard nipple. Her leg rubbed against the outside of his legs and one of her hands wove itself into his soft black hair.

_I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to  
_

Both of hands were now pressed hard against her sides as they found the hem of her dress. His lips released on hers and began to nibble on her ear. "May I?"

All she could do as nod because she was afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. Ever so slowly, he continued to sway with the music as he slipped her dress up and over her head.

_Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right_

There Hermione Granger stood in the middle of Sirius Black's bedroom in nothing but her black high heels. He took a step back and whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "Merlin, you are a goddess, Hermione. I may not have been the man you were wanting but- "

_Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life  
_

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "But you are. I've wanted to be with you ever since you came back into our lives. Make love to me, Sirius."

He couldn't find the words to express what he felt so he decided to show her. Her soon to be lover lifted her into his arms and started to kiss slowly down her neck. Sirius took her to his large bed and he silently broke his promise for it only to be a one night because he knew neither of them could or would want to leave each other again.

After he placed her in the middle of the mattress, she sat up and began to undo his buttons as his fingertips traced her sides with feather-like touches. Sirius flung the shirt to the side as soon as it was completely undone. With both hands on her shoulders, he laid Hermione on her back and trailed kisses from her neck down her chest but passed by both places where she most wanted his lips. Slowly he licked and nibbled down passed her hip as her fingers reached for his head.

Sirius' hands pushed off both of sexy shoes he had bought for her. With a slight movement, he backed off the bed as he undid his pants and stepped out of them. Hermione let out at gasp as she noticed his naked form and his large aching member. Then with feline finesse, he crawled his way back up her body, taking a nip here and there as he went.

Both of her full breasts received plenty of attention by his talented tongue and long fingers. Hermione's hands couldn't stop moving all over any part of his skin she came in contact with. Sirius' muscles were so firm that just to rub against them made her purr with feminine pleasure.

With Sirius' mouth suckling on one breast and one hand pinching the other, the other hand made its way down to her lower nest of curls. Two fingers stroked her folds as her body began to buck against his. Hermione cried out his name as he pinched her small bundle nerves as he pushed her over the edge.

Once she slowly came down from her high, Sirius captured her lips with his as he again began to work his fingers inside of her and stretching her for him. "Oh, please Sirius. I need you inside me."

"Your wish is my command, my love," he stated as he replaced his sticky fingers with his throbbing manhood at the entrance of her core. With a slow pace that should be outlawed in Hermione's opinion, he dived deep into her and stayed for a moment as he filled her completely. "Hermione, you are so wonderful in every way. I could stay here forever."

"Fine and good but if you don't start moving, I'll summon my wand and make you," she threatened as her nails scratched down his back.

"Kinky kitten, but maybe some other time," Sirius commented as he thrusted faster and harder in her, which caused her to arch against his chest, her breasts rubbing against him.

With both of his hands above her shoulders, Hermione ran her fingers up and down his forearms as he moved in and out of her. Her moans became louder as his groans got deeper and both got remarkably sweaty very quickly. Sirius sat on his knees for a moment as he brought her legs up and almost to the point of her knees touching her shoulders. The new angle pushed him deeper into her core and caused her to moan louder. After four more pushes, she screamed his name as he spilled his seed into her and moaned her name to the heavens.

Sirius lowered her legs as they slowly caught their breaths and he dropped his head to her shoulder. She played with his damp black hair as her eyes closed in complete contentment. He lifted his body and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. He saw that her eyes were full of happiness and something else much more stronger. At that moment of intimacy and calm, he asked the question he was almost afraid to ask, "I know I said one night. But I would never tire of this. Do you want this to happen again some time?"

Hermione brushed a stray piece of hair that had clung to his temple from the sweat. "How about in ten minutes? Is that soon enough?"

"That's the prefect answer. Happy birthday, Hermione," Sirius stated as his lips found hers and he kissed her passionately.

The end


End file.
